Apokolips Forces
This is a profile of Apokolips Forces from DC Comics. Summary After the War of the Old Gods during Ragnarok, the battle was so cataclysmic that it literally tore the Old Gods apart, thus creating the New Gods, divided between two factions, between New Genesis and Apokolips. The latter is currently ruled by the embodiment of tyranny, Darkseid, who leads his forces across time and space. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Darkseid Military Leaders/Councillors/Royalty *Darkseid's Elite: **Desaad **Granny Goodness **Steppenwolf **Kanto **Virman Vundabar **Glorious Godfrey **Amazing Grace **Doctor Bedlam **Devilance the Pursuer **Mantis *Darkseid's Family **Orion (Darkseid's son) **Mister Miracle (Darkseid's adopted son) **Kalibak (Darkseid's son) **Heggra (mother of Darkseid) **Yuga Khan (father of Darkseid) **Suli (mother of Kalibak) **Tigra (mother of Orion) **Grayven (Darkseid's son) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Female Fuires **Artemiz **Bernadeth **Bloody Mary **Big Barda **Gilotina **Knockout **Lashina **Mad Harriet **Speed Queen **Stompa **Wunda **Big Breeda **Little Barda **Malice Vundabar **Chessure *Deep Six **Gole **Jaffar **Pyron **Shaligo **Slig **Trok *Evil Factory **Evil Factory: **Mokkari **Simyan Military unit Infantry *Aero-Troopers *Harrassers *Hungry Dogs (downtrodden citizens of Apokolips) *Jet-Bow Squad *Parademon shock troops *Photon Patrol *Servitors Special *Dog Cavalry *Suicide Jockeys *Warhounds Heavy *Gravi-Guards *Pacifiers Ships *Apokolips Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows * Territories Apokolips * Age founded/conquered: Apokolips was created about 4.8 million years ago, and its denizens began to be active around 30,000 years ago * Territory type: homeworld * Inhabitants: New Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4 Galactic Domination: The Forces of Apokolips would likely scale to the Forces of New Genesis, which their leader Highfather was able to harness the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum which encompasses a galaxy. Power Sources Divine: Deity Physiology (Because of their origins from the Old Gods gave them New God physiology which makes gives them longevity, enhanced physical characteristics, etc) Science: Portal Creation (Apokolips travels between worlds and dimensions via the use of Boom Tubes) Transformation (They use a form of procedure that allows them to turn individuals into new Parademon units) Conquest Stats Unknown: It is unknown how much the force the forces of Apokolips have conquered in their long millennia of existence, but they would include other planets, and even planets from other dimensions and universes. Power Stats DC: Universe: Darkseid's strongest avatars are constantly shown to be a threat to even Pre-Crisis Superman, and even took on two Doctor Fates and even challenged the Anti-Life entity which would destroy the Universe. Solar System: In some of his weaker Avatars, he was able to defeat beings such as Wonder Woman and Superman, even defeat beings comparable to Green Lanterns. Solar System: Some of Darkseid's strongest elites such as Big Barda are capable of matching the likes of Wonder Woman who should be comparable to Superman who through compressed Solar Systems and shook his Solar System in his fight with Darkseid. Large Planet: Darkseid's other elite members such as Steppenwolf should be this level as he was able to defeated and challenged some of the members of the Justice League. Star-Multi-City Block: Various Vehicles or technology of Apokolips with wide spread destructive capabilities including extinguishing stars. Small Building: Parademons are strong enough to cause damage to even the Bat mobile which can survive many conventional weaponry. Wall: the strength of the standard Apokolips soldier. Dura: Universe: Darkseid is tough enough to tank beings like Pre-Crisis Superman and even beings that can effect universes, even survived a Universe destroying weapons. Solar System: Darkseid's weaker avatars were capable of going blow for blow with some of the members of the Justice League. Solar System: The strongest elite members of Apokolips such as Big Barda was able to tank blows from Wonder Woman and Superman. Large Planet: Other Elite members such as Steppenwolf who can match other members of the Justice League attacks. City Block: The durability of Apokolips war machines and vehicles. Small Building: the Durability of the Parademons. Wall: the standard durability of Apokolips soldiers Speed: Nigh Omnipotent: '''Darkseid exist within everyone and is the Tiger-Force at the core of all things. Almost became one with the multiverse. '''Massively FTL+: Darkseid took a trip to the Source Wall in just a few seconds which is at the edge of Existence and able to blitz Superman. Massively FTL+: High level elite members of Apokolips like Big Barda and Steppenwolf were able to blitz or react to attacks from beings of the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. FTL: The ships of Apokolips can travel long distances in short amount of time in space. Supersonic: Apokolips ship speed in the atmosphere. Superhuman: the flight speed of Parademons. Skills Stats Apokolips has a large collection of individuals with their own unique abilities, and with military leaders who helps form many strike forces that would be of great importance in defeating their enemies should their own military forces be no match. Strengths/Pros The forces of Apokolips are entirely, for the most part, subservient to the will of Darkseid. They are willing to fight and die for him if need be, so they have strong willpower that would make them a frightening force to challenge. Weaknesses/Flaws Because Darkseid is the centerpiece of the entirety of the Apokolips civilization, when he is gone, it creates a power vacuum in which many of its leaders would fall into chaos and civil war fighting for power. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid, the undisputed ruler of Apokolips Parademons 001.jpg|the Parademons, the Shock troopers of Apokolips Anti-Life Equation.jpg|The Anti-Life Equation, the means of which Darkseid needs to rule all of life. Apokolips 006.jpg|Apokolips, the actual hell of DC universe. Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonist Category:Comic Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Superhero Fiction